Kuristal No Chikara
by kasshin
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru both belong to a different world. Kaoru was destined to help him out of his loneliness. Although he's the emperor of the ancient China , he had never been happy before until she arrive....from the other world by the power of the crystal
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One ~  
  
**********  
  
Kamiya Kaoru was an ordinary girl. Well Not really. She was seventeen and had inherited all her parents fortune since their death when she was seven. An estate as big as Tokyo Disneyland , land and many more five stars hotels. All she had left was her little brother , Yahiko. Everyone thinks that she had a perfect life but is it true?  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
eleven years ago..  
  
"Kaoru," a voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?," Kaoru asked timidly.  
  
A lady with white garment appear in the middle of the darkness. She had a pale face and black hair that reached her knee.  
  
"Who are you?," Kaoru asked again.  
  
"I'm here to guide you," she replied as she approached her.  
  
"You're destined to meet him," she said as she patted her hair.  
  
"Who's him?," Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see him in the future. Take this," she replied while handing her an amethyst pendant.  
  
Kaoru took it. It's beautiful.  
  
She woke up with a start in the middle of the night.  
  
"It's just a dream," she said to herself. She felt something hard in her hand. She opened it and saw the amethyst pendant. Her eyes open wide in shock.  
  
"It's real," she said to no one in particular.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Kaoru was staring at the amethyst pendant on her hand. She was still wandering what had happened that night. She sighed as she got up from the bath tub. She wrapped herself in a towel and dried her hair. Suddenly , a bright light appeared from the pendant on her grip. The bright light was blinding her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly.  
  
**********  
  
Ancient China  
  
"Your Highness , do you want a bath first or the dinner first?," a servant asked as she bow to the emperor.  
  
"Bath," the emperor replied.  
  
He was a young emperor. Nineteen years of age. He had beautiful unusual red hair with amber eyes. He wore a golden robe with hair tied in a high ponytail.  
  
The servant bow and left to prepare him a hot bath.  
  
A moment later , the bath was prepared in an indoor hot spring. He undress behind the changing screen and got into the hot water. The servant was to remain outside the room. He was relaxing himself in the steaming hot bath when a light appear in the middle of the hot spring. Curiously , he got closer towards the warm light. The light disappear at his touch and a girl appear in the middle of the light. She dropped into the hot spring.  
  
"Where am I?," she asked as she got up from under the water.  
  
She turned around and found herself nose to nose with a redhead with piercing amber eyes. She screamed in shock.  
  
The guards from outside rushed into the bathhouse in an instant.  
  
"Your Highness , are you al.," they trail off when they saw a beauty in the middle of the hot spring with the emperor.  
  
"I'm sorry , Your Highness," they said in a rush as they left the room.  
  
The redhead turned his attention towards the girl who was trying as hard as she could to cover herself up. All she was wearing was a small towel that barely cover her body.  
  
"Who are you?," he ask as he approached her.  
  
"Where am I?," she asked as she back away from him.  
  
"My kingdom. Answer me," he said in a low tone.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," she replied just before she fainted.  
  
The emperor caught her easily and carried her out of the hot spring. He wrap her up with his golden robe while he dressed into clothes similar to that. He carried her out of the bathhouse. Just as he got out , the servants and guards bow to him. They were curious who that lady was. There wasn't suppose to be any lady in His Highness bathhouse.  
  
The emperor left them without looking at them. He carried her to his chamber. He laid her on his bed and covered her up in his golden comforter. He sit by the bed side beside her. He pushed some of her bangs away from her smooth face.  
  
"She look like an angel," he thought inwardly.  
  
Just then , the servants came in holding trays of dishes. The bow to the emperor and set the dishes on his table. They stare at the young lady on His Highness bed curiously before they went back outside after bowing to him.  
  
**********  
  
An hour later , the sky had already started to dark. She stirred from his sleep.  
  
"Awake at last?," a voice called out beside her.  
  
She sat up quickly and take a look at her clothes. It's a man's clothes. and it's obviously too loose for her size. She remain silent.  
  
"You're hungry right? Come eat," he said as he pulled her out of his bed and lead her towards the table. full of dishes. It had turned cold during the hour but he's not a fussy person so he ignored it. He seated her on a chair and take a seat beside her. He picked up the chopsticks.  
  
"Why did you treat me so good? You barely know me," she asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I've known you for ages," he replied.  
  
Just then , she caught sight of his pendant hidden under his collar. It was a sapphire pendant similar to hers.  
  
"Your pendant," she said while pointing to his neck.  
  
"I found it when I awoke from my dream," he replied.  
  
She opened her fisted hand and show it to him. His eyes opened wide in shock. He took hold of the amethyst pendant.  
  
"You're the girl in my dream," he said in disbelief.  
  
"You're the one," she said in disbelief too.  
  
They both remain staring at each other.  
  
"I've waited for you for ages," he said with the usual expressionless face.  
  
She nodded and wore back the pendant on her neck. They finished eating and he called for his servants. The servants came in again bowing to him.  
  
"Yes , You Highness?," they asked.  
  
"Take away the dishes and bring this young lady to the room beside mine," he commanded.  
  
"What? you're the emperor?," Kaoru asked in shock.  
  
They looked at her curiously and lead her to the room beside his.They were staring at her as she was wearing the emperor's clothes.  
  
**********  
  
She walked into her room. It was smaller than the emperor's but as beautiful as his. She got under the cover for a rest.  
  
"I wonder why am I here?," she thought as her eyes drifted close.  
  
~ dream land ~  
  
"Kaoru," a voice called out gain.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the same lady years ago.  
  
"The time for destiny had arrived," she said just before she left.  
  
~ End of Dream ~  
  
**********  
  
The next morning , she woke up by the knock of the door. The door opened a moment later. The door opened a moment later. Two servants came into the room holding a basin of water and a pair of clothes. They tried to dress her.  
  
"No. I'll wear it myself," she said with a blush. They bowed to her and left the room.  
  
She wipe her face and got dressed. It was a weird dress. It was a weird but beautiful dress to her. It was a peony embroidered silk tube top with a long skirt that cover her legs. And then , there was an outer garment a long sleeve loose silk robe that drag on the floor. It was all in blue. Her shoes was a pair of wrapped up shoes. She look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow , I look different," she thought with a smile.  
  
She comb her long black hair and left it cascaded down her back. She opened the door of her room. Many servants bowed to her. She felt extremely awkward. When the servants tilted up the head , they were mesmerized by her beauty. Just then the emperor arrived. They bowed respectively again and he dismissed them. He too was awed by her beauty. She look so different.  
  
"Let me show you around here," he said as he took hold of her hands and lead her towards the palace's garden. She blushed at his boldness but said nothing else.  
  
Servants continue bowing to him whenever he pass by.  
  
***********  
  
kasshin : ~  
  
hi!!!!!  
  
It's really hard to described their clothes.....  
  
could anybody tell me how to do a website??  
  
I'm planning to put my fanart and their clothes in this fanfic into it...  
  
Tell me your opinion of this story please...  
  
Review please..!!!!!! 


	2. The garden

Chapter 2 ~  
  
**********  
  
He lead her to the beautiful garden. It was full of peonies and lilies. She stared at the scenery in an aw expression. All the buildings on the other side of the palace were ancient style.  
  
"Oh no. I think I've come to the past," she thought inwardly.  
  
"You like it?," he asked a moment later.  
  
She nodded with a smile.  
  
They seated themselves on a nearby table. Moments later , servants brought them some breakfast. As usual , it was too much for the both of them. They started eating in silence.  
  
"What's your name?," she asked a moment later.  
  
He look at her in confuse.  
  
"Your real name I mean," she said softly with a blush.  
  
"Himura Kenshin," he replied.  
  
"Can I call you Kenshin?," she asked.  
  
He nodded and continue sipping on some tea.  
  
"Then you can call me Kaoru," she said cheerfully.  
  
He nodded with a tiny smile.  
  
"She look better smilling," he thought inwardly.  
  
After breakfast , a guard came to him with a bow.  
  
"Your Highness , there's a meeting now," he said.  
  
The emperor got up and turned his attention towards Kaoru.  
  
"I'll wait here," she said with a smile.  
  
He nodded and left with the guard.  
  
By the corner of the garden ,  
  
"How dare she snatch His Highness form me," a mistress said angrily.  
  
"My Lady , I saw her wearing His Highness robe too," a servant added in.  
  
"And she was in the bathhouse when His Highness's taking a bath," another servant said.  
  
The mistress glared dagger at the oblivious Kaoru and continue plotting her wicked plan.  
  
**********  
  
After about an hour , the emperor was still not back yet. She was starting to get bored. She decided to have a walk around the garden.  
  
"It's beautiful," she murmured as a she touch a peony's petal.  
  
Then , she proceeded walking towards a nearby pond. There were many water lilies in the pond. She crouched down by the pond and touch the cool water by her fingertips. She smiled at her own reflection. Suddenly , a pair of hands pushed her into the pond harshly.  
  
She screamed as she tried to float on the water. The mistress laughed wickedly as she started to turn and walk away leaving the drowning Kaoru. Just as she turned , a pair of angry amber eyes stared at her. She stopped dead in track. Fear started to fill her.  
  
"Your Highness," she stuttered out.  
  
"How dare you," he growled and slapped her hard on her face causing her to fell to the ground blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Wasting no time , he jumped into the pond to rescue the drowning Kaoru. He picked her up easily and laid her on the ground. Her clothes were soaked and her face were paler than usual. She's not breathing. He pressed on her stomach to make her vomit out the water but in vain.  
  
He pressed his lips on hers and breathed into her. A moment later , she started vomiting out the water. He carried her up and commanded for the servants and guards. The servants and guards came rushing towards them.  
  
"Arrest her," he commanded the guards pointing at the mistress who was on the ground frozen. Then he turned towards the servants.  
  
"Bring me the doctor," he commanded and left for his chamber.  
  
He yanked open the door and laid her down on his bed. He commanded a servant to change her wet clothes. After that was done , he covered her up with the warm comforter.  
  
"Where's the doctor?," he growled.  
  
The servants bowed and left to get the doctor again. A moment later , they came in and the doctor rushed towards Kaoru. He examine her immediately.  
  
"How is she?," the emperor asked in a cold tone.  
  
"She'll be fine. Just shock," the doctor replied as he bow and left the room to get some medicine for her.  
  
After the doctor had left , he approached her and sat by the bed side beside her. He cursed himself for causing her to faint for the second time. He took hold of her hands and stayed beside her while she sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"I heard that His Highness is very attracted to this young lady," a servant said to the others.  
  
"Yes. He even left her in his room bed," another said.  
  
"Why don't you said that in front of His Highness?," asked a masculine voice.  
  
"General Sagara , we were just," one of them explained but was cut off as he held up a hand to dismissed them. They left hurriedly to continue their chores.  
  
"That Kenshin's gonna get it," he said with a wicked grin.  
  
**********  
  
"Knock Knock"  
  
"In," the emperor commanded.  
  
"It's you Sano," the emperor said as he frowned. It's not that he disliked his childhood friend it's just that he'll teased him for bringing a woman back to his chamber.  
  
"I didn't know that you're interested in woman," Sano said with a grin eyeing the woman on his bed. She's still unconscious.  
  
"Sano," he warned.  
  
He held up both his hand in defense and left hurriedly after a laugh. Kenshin sighed and continue staring at the sleeping Kaoru.  
  
**********  
  
It was until midnight that Kaoru awoke with a screamed.  
  
"Kaoru , what happened?," Kenshin asked worriedly as he shook her shoulder.  
  
"Kenshin," she called out teary eyes. She started crying. She had always been afraid of water since childhood. He hugged her tightly as she cried on his chest.  
  
"Everything's alright. She won't hurt you anymore," he said as he patted her silky hair.  
  
"Who's she?," she asked while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Mistress from the inner palace," he replied.  
  
"Why did she do that to me?," she asked sadly.  
  
"Jealous," he replied.  
  
She mouthed an "oh".  
  
He was about to pick her up and send her back to her own chamber when she gripped her sleeping robe tightly. He stared at her confused.  
  
"Let me stay here. Just one night please," she pleaded with teary eyes.  
  
He nodded and covered them both up with the warm comforter. She snuggled closer to him for warmth and fell asleep a moment later. He gave himself into the comfort that she provided and fell asleep too. For the first time in many years , he had fallen into a comfortable sleep.  
  
**********  
  
They both awoke the next morning by the knock on his chamber door. They were so reluctant to get up from their comfortable position while the servants entered holding a basin of water and clothes for the emperor. They were shocked that she had been staying at his chamber for the rest of the night.  
  
He got out of the bed and pulled her up to her feet. The servants stayed by the door to wait for further command. He proceeded to the basin holding Kaoru's hand. He took the white cloth and dipped it into the water.  
  
He cleaned her face with the wet cloth. She blushed furiously. He couldn't help but chuckled by her cute expression. She could feel the stare from the servants too.  
  
"Prepare her a hot bath," he commanded after he finished cleaning his own face.  
  
"Yes Your Highness," the servants said with a bow.  
  
"I'm busy today but I shall see you later," he said.  
  
Kaoru nodded and left with the servants.  
  
**********  
  
The servants lead Kaoru to the same bathhouse that she had appeared at.  
  
"My Lady , what shall we call you?," a servant asked with a smile.  
  
"You can call me Kaoru," Kaoru replied awkwardly.  
  
"Yes , Lady Kaoru," the servants said with a bow.  
  
"No. Just Kaoru will be enough," she said while she blush.  
  
"We can't. You're His Highness mistress," a servant replied.  
  
"Wait , I ," she protested but was cut off as the servants began to undress her.  
  
"No. I'll bath myself," she said with a blush.  
  
The servants obeyed and bow to her as they left the room.  
  
She undress and got into the warm water. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.  
  
"I wonder how I got out of here after I fainted," she thought inwardly.  
  
"Maybe he carried me out," she thought with a blush.  
  
"maybe I should find something to do," she said to no one in particular. Then , a wicked grin appear on her face.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ halo...  
my exams are OVER!!!!! YAY!!!!!  
So I'll be able to update it more often...  
And please check out my new story ... title "Anata No Tameni"  
well and thanks for all the review.  
if any of you wanted me to answer your review , please just tell me that in  
review or email me..  
For further question , just asked me I'll be happy to explained it to you.  
  
PLEASE..REVIEW..!!!!! it makes my life better. you knoe??? 


	3. The kitchen

Chapter 3 ~  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru got out from the hot spring about 30 minutes later. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe and called for the servant.  
  
"Yes , my lady?," one of them asked.  
  
Kaoru whispered something in her ear.  
  
"But my lady, that's not right," she protested.  
  
"Let's keep this a secret," Kaoru replied with a wink.  
  
The servants obeyed and left to get her what she wanted.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru was dressed in a servant's clothes a moment later. A long sleeve top that join with a long skirt that reach her ankle. It was secured by a sash. It was all in pale yellow.  
  
She tied her hair in a ponytail and proceeded outside.  
  
She entered the kitchen. It was all crowded with servants and chef. It was tehn she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kaoru said with a bow.  
  
"Nevermind. Are you new here?," the girl asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Makimachi Misao," Misao said.  
  
"Let me show you around here," Misao said with a smile as she pulled her towards a chef. It was a young lady.  
  
"Hi Tae , this is Kaoru," Misao introduced her.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Sekihara Tae," Tae said with a smile.  
  
"Anything I can help?," Kaoru asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure. You can wash the vegetables," Tae suggested.  
  
She nodded and proceeded washing the vegetables with Misao.  
  
**********  
  
Later that day, in the kitchen , during their lunch time.  
  
"Have you heard about the lady?," a servant asked excitedly.  
  
"You mean the one that His Highness brought back?," another asked.  
  
"Oh my , couldn't His Highness look at me too? At least I'm prettier than her," another said with a frown.  
  
Kaoru stared at them without a word. She was having lunch together with Misao and Tae.  
  
"Don't care about them," Misao said while poking at her rice.  
  
"They're always like that," Tae said as she shook her head.  
  
"What did you say?," the servants shouted angrily.  
  
"The truth," Misao replied mockingly.  
  
"Hey. Stop that," Kaoru said angrily.  
  
"Shut up you bitch," they shouted.  
  
"I've got no time to play with you fools," Kaoru said as she continue eating her lunch.  
  
**********  
  
That night ,  
  
"Kaoru , where are you going?," Misao asked curiously when Kaoru headed the other direction of the servants dormitories.  
  
"I.um.have something to do," she replied nervously.  
  
"alright , but becareful," Tae said worriedly.  
  
"I will," she replied with a smile and left  
  
Both Tae and Misao entered the dormitories without further question.  
  
**********  
  
She returned to her chamber and got changed into her usual clothes that dragged on the floor. She let down her hair and proceeded outside.  
  
She was about to knock on Kenshin's chamber when the door opened.  
  
"Where have you been?," he asked worriedly.  
  
"Umm..somewhere," Kaoru replied with a smile.  
  
He raised his eyebrow in a you-better-tell-me look.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?," he asked confusedly.  
  
Your hair," she replied.  
  
"Huh?," he asked again.  
  
"You look like a girl when you let it down," she replied as she continue laughing.  
  
He sighed and pulled her into his chamber to have dinner together.  
  
**********  
  
After dinner , Kaoru got up and left for her room. She got changed into a sleeping robe and seated herself in front of the mirror.  
  
"I wonder what's Yahiko doing," she thought as she combed her waist long hair.  
  
She braided her hair and got under the cover.  
  
"I've finally got some friends," she thought happily.  
  
Kaoru was not a happy girl in her school life. She doesn't have any friends at all. Most people were jealous of her fortune.  
  
About an hour later , she got up.  
  
"Mou , I can't sleep," she said to no one in particular.  
  
She walked out of her room and peered into the emperor's chamber.  
  
He was asleep in his bed. She smile wickedly to herself and walked into his room and close the door shut.  
  
She walked towards his bed and got under the cover . She snuggled closer to him for warmth and smile happily before she fell into a comfortable sleep. Kenshin smile.  
  
He had been awake afterall. He had heard her opened his room's door so he decided to pretend sleeping to see what she'll do.  
  
He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist as she remain sleeping. He smile as he too fell asleep a moment later.  
  
It was strange that the only way he could sleep without any nightmare was when she was with him.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning , Kenshin awoke before she did. It was still early in the morning and the servants had not entered his chamber yet.  
  
"Kaoru," he whispered at her ear as he still held her around his arms.  
  
She awoke in an instant and blushed at her position.  
  
"Good morning," she said softly.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you came over to me last night," he teased her as she blushed deeper.  
  
"You're awake?," she asked angrily.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You trick me," she yelled as she got out of the bed and started chasing him around. He laughed and avoided all the things that she threw at him easily.  
  
They proceeded running out of his chamber into the other side of the palace. She threw herself on his back and he dropped to the ground still laughing.  
  
She continue sitting on top of him pouting.  
  
Unfortunately , the servants was just passing by to get on their usual work. They stopped dead in track when they saw the girl chasing His Highness. They stayed and watched until she seated herself on top of him.  
  
"Kaoru , you love to attract attention?," Kenshin asked with a smile.  
  
She gave him a confused look and look around her. There were about ten servants around them all staring in disbelief. Misao and Tae too stood there.  
  
"Kaoru?," she called out softly.  
  
"Misao," Kaoru greeted her as she got up from the emperor's back.  
  
She blushed at the scene she caused.  
  
The emperor got up too and the servants bowed to him respectfully.  
  
"You know her?," he asked as he approached them.  
  
"Hai," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Do you realized that we're still wearing our sleeping robe?," he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh," Kaoru replied with a blush.  
  
He pulled her back to his chamber to get dress. She cast a I'll-tell-you- later look to Misao and Tae and left.  
  
The servants got up from the bow after they left. Misao and Tae were staring at them in disbelief. It seems that they're the only one who recognized her. since the other servants from the kitchen last night was not there.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru got changed after a moment.  
  
"How did you know her?," he asked curiously.  
  
He was dressed into his usual golden robe while Kaoru dressed into a long crimson red dress.  
  
She was bout to answer when the servants came in holding a basin of water. They bowed to him and remain by the door.  
  
He took the cloth and dipped it into the water. He then proceeded wiping her face again.  
  
"Hey , I'm not a child you know?," she asked stubbornly.  
  
"Well , you look like one," he replied ignoring her protest.  
  
"I'm seventeen already," she said angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah? you look just like five to me," he teased her as he continue wiping her face.  
  
She pouted as he laughed at her expression.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ sorry for the late update I tried to update every two or three days but it seems that  
everytime there'll be something I must do.*sigh*  
  
anyway , thanks for revieving...  
  
Nicky9 ~ thanks for reviewing..u're my first reviewer...  
  
GrIffIn ~ I tried to write about kenshin's dream but I can't find a place to put it into the story.  
*sigh* sorry... anyway.it's just about the same as kaoru.  
  
ewunia ~ yes you're right.I'm planning to send them to kaoru's world..  
  
^ ^ ~ thanks for reviewing .just a simple word makes my life better.  
  
magiabruxa ~ thanks for reading..any further comment or suggestion were welcomed..  
  
PEACH ^ - ^ ~ I'll surely make it kenshin and kaoru don't worry be happy..  
  
duP~~ ~ sorry for the late update...i'm trying to update sooner but I can't stand being  
in front of the com for too long..  
  
AsIaNbAkA ~ thank you so much..  
  
kaoru (human@hotmail.com) ~ to all the readers..nevermind her.she's my  
friend..  
  
I3alI3yanime ~ thanks...i'll try to update sooner.and I realized that I've make kaoru  
blushed too many times...she's gonna kill me  
*scream* sorry.I'm avoiding her bokken.  
  
nee-chan ~ yes you're right..this is like fushigi yuugi..but I'm changing it .  
this story is mainly about both kenshin and kaoru relationship..  
although by the end of it there'll be a big fight..  
about that mistress.I never plan to name her..  
Since it's normal for all those jealousy in the palace ..  
Although he had 3000 mistress , he won't look at them..  
Don't worry...kamatari will come out soon..  
  
animegirl38 ~ okay.I'll try to update sooner..but if I never , don't kill me..  
*sniff sniff* I'm only a busy girl with all those exams on my shoulder..  
  
kasshin ~ did anybody realized that I loved saying kaoru's clothes were embroidered  
with peonies.and the garden were full with lilies and peonies???  
YES!!! They're my favourite..  
  
for those who were expecting the new story Anata No Tameni , I'm sorry..  
as I've said..i'm busy and sick..I can't stand sitting in front of the  
com for too long..  
  
and lastly...PLZ REVIEW...!!!!!!! 


	4. The Dragon Crest

Chapter 4 ~  
  
**********  
  
They walked out into the garden and seated themselves in the table while they were served breakfast. It was as usual , Chinese cuisine. He started eating while Kaoru remained unmoving.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't like the food?," he asked.  
  
"No. It's nothing," she replied and started eating.  
  
Since she was very rich since a child , she doesn't like being that way. All she had wanted was just a simple life with her family.  
  
After breakfast , General Sagara came.  
  
"Hai Kenshin," Sano call out as he approached them.  
  
"Sano," he greeted back.  
  
"I see you brought your wife here too," Sano teased.  
  
"I'm not his wife," Kaoru protested.  
  
"Not?, then I can have my chance," Sano said as he put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru scowled and tried to push him away.  
  
"Get your hands off her Sano," Kenshin commanded.  
  
"I'm just joking see how protective you are," Sano said with a grin.  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru scowled.  
  
"What brought you here?," Kenshin asked a moment later.  
  
"Oh right , the meeting," he answered as he take a bite at the food.  
  
Kenshin nodded and got up.  
  
"Kaoru , take this," he said as he handed her a gold plat with a dragon crest.  
  
"What's this for?," she asked as she took it.  
  
"You'll need this if you get into trouble," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Do you mean that I'm troublesome?," Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He simply chuckled and left with Sano to the meeting room.  
  
She continued sipping on the tea while pouting.  
  
**********  
  
A few hours later , Kaoru got up and headed into her chamber to change into the servant's clothes. She tied her hair back up and headed towards the kitchen. She entered the kitchen with a smile.  
  
It was as busy as always. Both Tae and Misao were talking while cutting on some vegetables. She approached them timidly.  
  
"Good morning," she said softly with a smile.  
  
Tae and Misao turned their attention towards her. They were looking at her awkwardly.  
  
"Good morning , My Lady," They both replied.  
  
"Misao , Tae , What's wrong?," Kaoru asked worriedly.  
  
"Well , you are the lady," Misao said as she continued cutting the vegetables.  
  
"I just wanna be friends," Kaoru explained.  
  
"We're just servants," Tae said.  
  
"I thought that I've finally found some friends but it's just the same no matter where I go," Kaoru said with teary eyes.  
  
They both felt sorry for her.  
  
"We're sorry , we were just," Misao explained but was cut off.  
  
"It's okay," Kaoru replied with a smile.  
  
"Friends?," Tae asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure," Kaoru replied happily as they continue cutting vegetables with Kaoru's help.  
  
**********  
  
That evening , the yesterday's servants approached Kaoru.  
  
"You need to sweep the corridor ," she said as she pushed the broom to her.  
  
"But," Kaoru protested.  
  
"No but. It's your turn," the servants replied angrily.  
  
"Hai," Kaoru said with a sigh.  
  
"What if Kenshin saw me?," Kaoru asked after the servants had left.  
  
"Kenshin? Misao asked curiously.  
  
"His Highness," Kaoru replied.  
  
"It'll be alright," Tae replied.  
  
Kaoru nodded and left to do the job.  
  
She sweep the floor while humming a song with a smile.  
  
"Eww , what disgusting voice," the servants from earlier said with a frown.  
  
"How did you sweep? It's still so dirty," another said angrily.  
  
"Stop complaining," Kaoru replied angrily.  
  
"It looks like we the seniors need to teach you some manners," another said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Oh shit , I don't want to caused any trouble," Kaoru thought inwardly.  
  
She take out the earlier dragon crest and showed it to them.  
  
"Leave me alone," Kaoru commanded.  
  
The servants looked at it and laughed.  
  
"Who do you think you are?," the servants asked while laughing.  
  
One of them took the crest and threw it away.  
  
"You," Kaoru said angrily but was cut off as a hand came to slap her.  
  
She was about to fight back when a hand came and pulled the servants backward by her hair. The other servants stared in shock. They bowed to him respectfully. His amber eyes glowing dangerously in the evening light.  
  
"Your Highness," the servant who was about to slap Kaoru called out fearfully.  
  
He approached Kaoru to check for any injury.  
  
"I'm fine," Kaoru replied with a fake smile.  
  
She had never seen him that angry before. It was scary.  
  
"Do you know who she is?," he asked the servants in a low tone.  
  
"She..," they say but was cut off.  
  
"And you dare raised your hands on her," he growled.  
  
"I'm sorry Your Highness. We didn't know," they replied with trembling legs and hands.  
  
"You saw my crest but you ignore it. For that you'll die," he yelled.  
  
"No please.," they begged.  
  
"Or perhaps you should be locked up in the dungeon until you learn what manners are," he said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"No Kenshin let them go," Kaoru pleaded.  
  
No," he replied.  
  
"Please," she begged with teary eyes.  
  
It somehow had soften him as his eyes changed back to it's normal amber.  
  
"Leave," he commanded.  
  
They bowed and left quickly.  
  
After they left , Kenshin pulled Kaoru by her hand pick up the dragon crest and left for his chamber.  
  
"Kenshin let go. It hurts," Kaoru said as she tried to loosen his hold on her wrist.  
  
He loosen his grip a little but continue pulling her towards his chamber. He pushed her in and dismissed all the servants.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?," he said angrily.  
  
"I'm..I'm just...," she said but was cut off.  
  
"You could have gotten hurt," he yelled as he approached.  
  
She backed away fearfully.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that," she yelled as she crouched on the floor. She shutted her eyes tightly as she covered both her ears with her hands. She started to cry.  
  
He felt guilty for scaring her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just worried," he said softly as he crouch down to face her. He wiped her tears away but she pushed him away.  
  
"I want to go home," she wailed.  
  
He hugged her tightly refusing to let go.  
  
"Please don't say that. I need you," he said as he patted her hair.  
  
She continue crying and pounding on his chest.  
  
"Kenshin no baka," she said as she gripped on his clothes and hide her face on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't do that again," he said as he carried her to his bed to have some rest. He covered her up and sat beside her patting her hair.  
  
**********  
  
~ dream ~  
  
"Kaoru," the same voice called out again.  
  
"What do you want?," she asked impatiently.  
  
"Save him?," she replied.  
  
"From what?," Kaoru asked again.  
  
"From his loneliness," the woman replied and left.  
  
~ end of dream ~  
  
She awoke in the middle of the night. Kenshin was sitting beside her staring at her.  
  
"Awake?," he asked with a smile.  
  
She simply smile sadly at him.  
  
"What's wrong?," he asked worriedly.  
  
"I met that woman in my dream again," she replied.  
  
"Woman?," he asked. confused.  
  
"The dream that I had since childhood," she said.  
  
"What did she tell you?," he asked curiously.  
  
"She asked me to save you...from your loneliness," she replied softly as she got up to a sitting position.  
  
His expression turned grim at once.  
  
"Perhaps that's the reason I'm here," she added in.  
  
"You often appeared in my dreams since childhood too. You're the only one who care for me even it it's just a dream and that's what kept me alive for all this years," he replied sadly.  
  
"Perhaps I'll leave you one day," she said.  
  
"But I don't want you to go," he said worriedly.  
  
"I don't belong here," she replied with a sad smile.  
  
They both remain silent until he spoke a moment later.  
  
"Will you be my empress?," he asked as he took hold of her hands.  
  
Her eyes opened wide in shock as he stared into her sapphire eyes.  
  
"I need to think," she replied with a blush.  
  
"That'll be fine. I won't force you of course," he replied with a smile.  
  
She nodded as he laid her back down.  
  
"Now sleep," he said as he covered her back up with the golden comforter.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ hai... I'm back...at least I update in 5 days right???  
  
ewunia ~ thanks for your review again...as you asked , I'll try to update faster  
so please continue reading and give me some comment..  
Do you think that my language is a little childish ???  
And maybe the story is a little too focused on k and k ???  
  
one black tear ~ I'm glad that you like my story..  
Please continue reading and give me any comment..  
I'll try to write more..  
  
Mary Wolfe ~ thanks for your review.I appreciated it  
arigatou...  
  
kasshin ~ I forgot 1 lost important thing..  
OH MY GOD!!!!! It's Kaoru's kendo...  
I can't find a place to put her into fighting in her own.  
It's because I love seeing her being protected by Kenshin...  
*sigh* sorry..I'll try it in later chapters...  
So please read and review...  
I just wanna know how many of you are reading this and if  
you can , please tell me your age and location in the review.  
I'm just curious about you all...  
  
( ^ - ^ x) / Ja Ne...see you in the next chapter..  
  
Next chapter title :~ The golden robe.. 


	5. The Golden Robe

Chapter 5 ~  
  
**********  
  
When Kaoru awoke the next morning , Kenshin had left the room. The servants was beside her in an instant greeting her a good morning.  
  
"Where is he?," Kaoru ask as she got out of bed.  
  
"His Highness had left for a meeting," one of the servant replied as she handed her a wet cloth.  
  
She took it and cleaned her face. After that , the servants handed her a new robe. It was gold in colour. The colour that belongs to the royal family. However , Kaoru didn't know that.  
  
"His Highness send you this," one of the servant said with a bow and left the room.  
  
She got changed into the silk outfit in the usual design but with butterfly embroidered on it. She matched it with a crimson shawl that drag on the floor.  
  
"Why is it clothes in the palace always drag on the floor," she said with a frown.  
  
She moved to a nearby mirror and examined herself. Even she was awed by her reflection. She tied her hair up in a bun and headed outside.  
  
**********  
  
She decided to walk around the palace. she had arrived for a few days but had never had the chance to look around. Most of the building was build by gold with dragon and phoenix carved on the wall and pillars.  
  
She arrived on the west side of the palace. There was a beautiful waterfall and lake in there. It was beautiful. She noticed that many stared at her too.  
  
Some were even whispering. She felt very uncomfortable and strange but ignored it. She continue walking over the bridge on the lake.  
  
As she was deep in thought , she bumped into someone causing them both to fall to the ground. It was a lady. She wore clothes almost similar to hers but not in gold. It was a blue outfit with a white shawl.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kaoru said as she pulled her up with her.  
  
"It's okay," she replied with a smile.  
  
She too stared at her in an odd way.  
  
"What are you staring at?," Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"Well you wore gold And that's the colour representing the emperor and empress," the lady replied.  
  
"Well , Kenshin gave it to me. It didn't know that," she replied with a blush.  
  
"You even called His Highness with his real name," she said.  
  
"You must be precious to him," she added a moment later while she blush redder.  
  
"Anyway , what's your name?," Kaoru asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm Sayo," she replied with a smile.  
  
"I'm Kaoru , Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sayo said.  
  
"Me too," Kaoru replied.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm in hurry. I need to go now," Sayo said with a bow and left.  
  
She gave Sayo a smile as she continue walking over the bridge.  
  
Soon , she arrived on the other side of the palace. It was quite there. There were only a few guards and servants. They bowed to her as she passed. She was confused by it all.  
  
"Maybe it was because of my clothes and my dragon crest that I hung on my sash with a red string," she thought inwardly.  
  
She reach a room where she heard a familiar voice. It was Kenshin's. She peered into the room and there he was sitting on the throne with some other men that she guessed that were his ministers.  
  
They were discussing something. Just then , the men in the room bow to Knehsin and left. She hid behind a pillar to avoid them. And then , she saw Misao coming.  
  
"Misao," she called out happily.  
  
"Kao....you wore gold," she said in an awe tone.  
  
"Well. Anyway , what are you doing here?," Kaoru asked trying to change the topic.  
  
"Oh I was bringing His Highness his tea," Misao replied with a smile.  
  
"I was nervous," she added in.  
  
"Let me help you I'm looking for him afterall," Kaoru said as she took the tray of tea from Misao.  
  
"Thank you so much," Misao said as she jumped up and down.  
  
Kaoru giggled and left to send him his tea.  
  
Once again , she peered into the room from the doorway.  
  
"Come in," Kenshin's voice called out.  
  
"How did you know I'm here," she asked with a pout.  
  
"I can feel," he replied with a smirk as he got down form his throne and walked towards her.  
  
"What bring you here?," he asked.  
  
"Tea," she replied handing him his tea.  
  
"What about the tea?," he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I help Misao bring it here," she replied.  
  
They both stayed silent for a moment until Kaoru broke it.  
  
"Are you gonna drink it or not?," she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
When he never answered her , she took snatch the cup from him and drank it all.  
  
"Hey I thought you brought it for me," he said in a childish tone.  
  
"Did I say that?," she asked with a grin.  
  
He sigh.  
  
"Have you eaten?," he asked a moment later.  
  
At the mention of food , Kaoru's stomach growled.  
  
"It answered itself," she replied with a sheepish grin.  
  
He chuckled and led her towards the dining hall.  
  
***********  
  
They reached the dining hall minutes later and it was already set with all the dishes. As usual , it was too much for the both of them. They seated themselves.  
  
"So what's with the gold outfit?," she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well it they thought you were my empress , they wouldn't dare hurt you," he replied while she flushed red.  
  
he chuckled at her expression and continue eating.  
  
After their breakfast , they took a walk in the earlier waterfall. They seated themselves under a big tree.  
  
"Ne Kenshin , what's in the inner palace?," she asked a moment later.  
  
"It was the place where they kept 3000 woman to be choosen as my wife," he replied.  
  
"3000?," Kaoru said in a disbelief tone.  
  
"Well yeah. But don't you worry I'll never look at them," he said with a grin.  
  
She huffed and stood up.She walked towards the lake and dipped her legs into it ignoring her clothes.  
  
"Come on it's fun," she said as she held out her hands to him.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and followed her. The lake was cool.  
  
"I've never seen girls like you," he said a moment later.  
  
"Why?," she asked.  
  
"You're so carefree and you don't look like all those girls that only wished to be the empress," he replied.  
  
Just then , she grinned wickedly and pushed him into the lake.  
  
"Hey you," he yelled as he resurfaced.  
  
She laughed and started to run away but he caught her around her waist and picked her up.  
  
"Let me go!," she yelled.  
  
He simply grinned and proceeded jumping into the lake still holding her.  
  
"I don't know how to swim," she yelled as she clutched onto his clothes tighter.  
  
"But I know," he replied with a smirk and a loud splash was heard.  
  
**********  
  
They got out of the lake both soak. Her hair had been let down.  
  
"Baka. What if I drown," she scolded.  
  
"You won't," he replied.  
  
She huffed and turned away from him to squeezed her hair.  
  
"Let's go back now. You don't want to get sick," he said as he started to pulled her back into their chamber by her hand.  
  
They passed by a lot of guards and servants who jaw dropped when they saw the wet couple.  
  
"Hurry up you'll get sick," he said as he pulled her faster.  
  
They passed by a few servants from the kitchen including Tae and Misao.  
  
They bowed at the couple as they passed. He proceeded walking without looking at them still pulling Kaoru. Kaoru waved at them and left with a smile.  
  
"Oh my god , what happened to them both?," Misao said as she too jaw dropped.  
  
"She's so lucky," Tae said while the other servants continue staring.  
  
**********  
  
They changed into dried clothes after a hot bath. Both still wearing gold. They were sipping on some hot tea in Kenshin's room.  
  
"Wanna go town?," he asked a moment later.  
  
"Town?," she asked.  
  
"You don't think that the whole China was only the palace," he teased her.  
  
"You're bringing me there?," she asked excitedly.  
  
He nodded as she quickly got up and him by his hands.  
  
"Let's go then," she said happily.  
  
"Not now of course," he said with a chuckled.  
  
She pouted and he promised to bring her there tomorrow.  
  
**********  
  
Later on that day , Kenshin had left Kaoru for his work again. She went into the kitchen without bothering to change. Afterall , her identity had been discovered.  
  
"Misao , Tae," she called out from the doorway.  
  
"Kaoru," they greeted her as they walked towards her.  
  
"Can I have a word?," she asked.  
  
"Sure," they both replied and left with her towards the servants dormitories.  
  
"I want to ask you something," Kaoru said with a sad smile.  
  
"Go on," Tae urged her.  
  
"How was Ken..I mean His Highness before I met him?," she asked.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?," Misao asked seriously.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"If' that's what you want , I'll tell you," Tae said with a sad smile.  
  
**********  
  
After the meeting , Kenshin went for a walk in the earlier lake. He smile at the earlier incident.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing?," he thought inwardly as he walked back to his chamber to look for her.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ sorry for the late update.it seems that I'm always late in updating my stories..  
I tried to update faster but my house was being paint..so I have no time...  
  
ewunia ~ I'm so so so very very very sorry for the late update..  
anyway , I appreciated your suggestions...i'll try to expand  
their conversation but sometimes I don't have time in typing  
stories into the com so I have been doing it quite short...sorry...  
and thanks so much for your reviews...  
  
magiabruxa ~ thanks for your comment on my story , I'm really happy for  
your comment and thanks for reviewing me..  
  
nee-chan ~ yeah..your guesses are right ...okay I'll try to expand the story.  
and thanks for your review...  
  
clemen ~ thanks for your review...a simple word makes my day better.  
  
^ ^ ~ thanks for review..it seems that you've been reading all my stories..  
thanks for your support..  
  
bridget ~ thanks for your encouragement...  
  
l3al3yanime ~ okay okay.she'll say yes but not now.okay?? please be patient..  
I need to let them get to know each other longer first..  
  
LittoGrrlStephie ~ Thanks for spending some time on my stories.  
I love your story very much too especially  
CURSE OF THE NIGHT...!!!!!!  
Please update it more often..and I know that I've been  
On quite fast but I'll tell the reason in the next chapter..  
I took the starting of this story from Fushigi Yuugi but the rest  
was my creation..or perhaps I watch too much chinese movies...  
and got some idea from there without noticing..  
  
kasshin ~ thanks for all your reviews again...*bow deeply*  
I have a question  
will you guys like me to make megumi a bad character??  
I'm planning to make her a bad character in Kaoru's school..  
Well not really bad until she tried to kill Kaoru..of course.  
I'm asking this because I never wanted any megumi's fans to have  
anything discomfort on that idea...please tell me your answer in the review. 


	6. A Painful Past

Chapter 6 ~  
  
**********  
  
"He," tae said hesitantly.  
  
"Go on," Kaoru urged.  
  
"Well he was very lonely since he was born," Tae finished her sentences.  
  
"Lonely?," she asked curiously.  
  
"The late empress passed away right after giving birth to him. Since he was the only child , he was trained to be the heir of the throne since he was able to talk," Misao continued on.  
  
"I see," Kaoru replied with a sad smile.  
  
"The late emperor had always been very strict to him. He loved him even if he didn't show it," Tae added in.  
  
"He's always alone. He seldom even speak to the others other than some ministers and General Sagara," Misao added.  
  
"General Sagara?," Kaoru said with a frown.  
  
"Well he was His Highness only friend. He care about him very much even if he always teased His Highness," Tae replied with a smile.  
  
"And then , the worst came..," Misao said with unfocused gaze towards the floor.  
  
"What is it?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"His eyes," Tae replied.  
  
"Had changed into amber instead of the previous amethyst all of a sudden and he seems to be colder too," Misao added in.  
  
"Why?," she asked again.  
  
"We didn't know," they both replied with a said expression.  
  
"I see," Kaoru said sadly.  
  
"Kaoru I'm sure you'll be able to save him," Tae said with a sad smile.  
  
Kaoru gave them a confused look.  
  
"Since you arrived , he's been a lot happier," Misao said with a smile.  
  
"He had even smile for the first time," Tae said.  
  
"First?," Kaoru asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. The first since he was born," Misao said in a grim tone.  
  
**********  
  
The emperor went back to his chamber.  
  
"Kaoru," he called out.  
  
No answer. He frowned.  
  
"Where did she go?," he asked a servant.  
  
"Lady Kaoru went into the kitchen just now," she replied with a bow.  
  
He sighed and left for the kitchen.  
  
He entered the kitchen. every single worker was staring at him in shock as they quickly bowed to him.  
  
"Where is she?," he asked.  
  
By she he meant Kaoru and everybody knows about it.  
  
"Lady Kaoru was in the servants dormitories," one of the servants replied with a seductive smile.  
  
Obviously , she was the one who said she was prettier than Kaoru.  
  
He frowned at her and left without a word.  
  
"Can't he see that I'm more beautiful?," the servant said angrily.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile Kaoru , Misao and tae were talking happily.  
  
"Well Kaoru how did you know him?," Misao asked with a grin.  
  
"Well I will tell you but perhaps you wouldn't believe me," she replied.  
  
"Try us," Tae said.  
  
"I've known him since I'm a child. We met in dreams almost everyday until about 5 years ago our meeting ended," she replied.  
  
They stared at her in shock.  
  
"See," she said.  
  
"We do believe you," Tae said.  
  
"But why will the dream ended 5 years ago?," Misao asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kaoru replied with a shrug.  
  
"Then what was your relationship with him now?," Misao asked with a grin.  
  
"We were just...," she trailed off when she noticed their shock expression.  
  
She turned around was her nose brush against Kenshin nose. She screamed. he backed away immediately rubbing his ears.  
  
"Kenshin you'll scare me till death," Kaoru said angrily.  
  
"You're the one who didn't realized I'm here," he complained.  
  
"Your Highness," Misao and Tae said with a bow.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal," he said with a smile.  
  
"What brought you here?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oh right. There's something I need to show you," he said as he took hold of her hand and led her out of the room.  
  
"You may come too," he added towards Misao and tae. They nodded and followed behind them.  
  
**********  
  
he led her to the garden they usually had breakfast together.  
  
There's a woman sitting there. She look familiar.  
  
"Sayo," Kaoru called out as she ran towards her.  
  
"Kaoru," Sayo said happily.  
  
"It seems you both already know each other," Kenshin said with a sigh.  
  
"Your Highness," Sayo said with a slight bow.  
  
"Anyway , she'll be teaching you how to dance," Kenshin said. with a smile.  
  
"What? Why MUST I?," she yelled.  
  
"There's a festival coming and I'll need to introduced you to all the minister," he explained.  
  
"Do I have a choice?," she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well. No," he replied with a chuckled.  
  
"You'll both be learning too," he added in.  
  
Both Tae and Misao nodded in response.  
  
"That's not a command you don't have to if you don't want it," he explained.  
  
"Hey that's not fair I don't want to," Kaoru pouted and started choking him.  
  
"You don't have a choice. You're the main dancer," he said with a sigh.  
  
She let go of him and huffed.  
  
"The lesson will begin tomorrow," he announced.  
  
"What? we're going to town tomorrow," Kaoru said angrily.  
  
"Oh right. I forgot," he said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"You FORGOT?," she yelled.  
  
He held both his hands up in defense as the others giggled at them both.  
  
**********  
  
That night , Kenshin led her towards his room. She had changed into her sleeping robe.  
  
"Why are you bringing me in?," she asked.  
  
"Well so you don't have to sneak into my room again," he replied with a mischevious grin.  
  
She huffed and followed her in.  
  
She sat on the bed nervously as he got changed into his sleeping robe behind the screen.  
  
He came out a moment later.  
  
"What are you looking at?," he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied with a blush.  
  
"Are you gonna sleep or are you gonna sit there for the rest of the night?," he teased her.  
  
She huffed and got under the cover and turned her back to him. He smile as he too got under the cover. He could feel her tense.  
  
"What are you so nervous about?,:" he whispered right behind her ear.  
  
"Who said so?," she protested.  
  
"Well you are," he said while hugging her from behind.  
  
"Himura Kenshin what are you doing?," she yelled as he face turned beat red.  
  
"Sleeping with my plush doll," he replied just before he fell asleep.  
  
She pouted and relaxed as she too drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning , Kenshin awoke to the knock on the door. Kaoru was still asleep beside him gripping his robe.  
  
"In," he commanded.  
  
This was enough to awake Kaoru. She got up and stretch just as Misao came in holding clothes and basin of water.  
  
"Good morning," she said with a smile.  
  
"Misao. Why are you here?," Kaoru asked sleepily.  
  
"I've transfer her here," Kenshin replied as he help her down the bed.  
  
"Oh" she replied as Kenshin started wiping her face.  
  
"I told you I could do it myself," Kaoru protested.  
  
He ignored her as usual while Misao stood by the door smiling.  
  
"Prepare her a bath," he commanded.  
  
Misao bowed.  
  
"What about you?," Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to the other bathhouse," he replied.  
  
"Why?," she asked.  
  
"Or do you want me to enter the same bathhouse as you?," he asked with a smirk.  
  
"No thanks," she replied angrily and left with Misao.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
**********  
  
In the bath house , Kaoru undressed and got into the hotspring while Misao stood behind the screen.  
  
"Kaoru you didn't tell me your relationship with His Highness was laready that far," Misao teased her.  
  
"What do you mean?," she asked with a blush.  
  
"You both sleep on the same bed," she replied.  
  
"That's all nothing happened," Kaoru replied nervously.  
  
"Hai Hai," Misao replied laughing.  
  
***********  
  
kasshin ~ hey here's the next chapter..  
  
^ ^ ~ thanks for all your reviews..  
  
Serene Faerie ~ thanks for ur review and ok I'll try to update sooner.  
  
dooP ~ u think my story is cute???? thank you so much!!!!!  
  
*Yuki* ~hehhehe sorry for my grammar..  
  
momo~ heheheheh I'll try to update soon if I'm free..  
  
Friend of Inuyasha + Kagome ~ hehehhehe there's more coming..  
  
l3al3yanime ~ heheheheh Kaoru doesn't know how to swim because she  
was afraid of water..  
  
Dark Angel ~ okay since you're the only one who answer my question, I'll make  
megumi bad but Soujiro I can't..sorry.. 


	7. A Night In The Forest

Chapter 7 ~  
  
**********  
  
After the bath , she got up and wrapped herself with a bathrobe prepared by Misao. She walked to the other side of the screen where Misao had already prepared her her clothes.  
  
She took hold of the clothes. Since they were going to town today , she was given a dress in a kimono like top and a long skirt that reached her ankle.  
  
As it was quite a cold weather out there , she wrapped herself in another layer of robe similar to a michiyuki that reached her hip.  
  
She was dressed in all plain white with a pair of peach colour shoes. Her hair was arranged into a bun with some bangs framing her rosy cheek.There were also a few chopstick in the bun.  
  
"All prepared," Misao said happily as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Thanks," Kaoru said with a smile and left the bathhouse with Misao following beside her.  
  
She reached the emperor's chamber and knocked on it.  
  
"In,"  
  
She entered with a smile. He was dressed in dark blue robe with a sash. It was a simple yet comfortable looking robe. It looked nice on him. His hair as usual was in a high ponytail.  
  
"Wow , you look different," Kaoru said as she examine him head to toe.  
  
"You too," he replied smiling.  
  
"You know fencing?," Kaoru asked curiously when she saw the sword on his left side.  
  
He nodded with a smile.  
  
"Let's go then," he said as he took hold of their luggage.  
  
"Why are you bringing a luggage?," Kaoru asked in a confused tone.  
  
"We're going for three days," he replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?," Kaoru asked with a pout.  
  
"I told you," he answered calmly.  
  
"When?,"  
  
"A minute ago,"  
  
Kaoru fisted her hands and gritted her teeth while Misao chuckled behind her.  
  
"Oh ou,"  
  
Kenshin realizing her anger quickly ran out of their chamber.  
  
**********  
  
They reached the town moment later. They got down from the horse as the town was too crowded for horses to pass by. They pulled the horse along the street. many peoples were staring at them. After all , not many people have horses. Only the rich.  
  
"Where are we staying?," she asked excitedly.  
  
"We'll find it later. Now are you hungry?," he asked with a chuckled.  
  
She nodded. He took hold of her hand and led her into a nearby restaurant.  
  
"Welcome," a lady greeted them with a smile and lead them to a seat by the balcony on the second floor.  
  
"What would you like?," she asked politely.  
  
"Aything," Kenshin answered with an expressionless tone. After all , he only showed his emotion in front of Kaoru and some other people like Sano.  
  
"Alright. I'll decide," the lady said with a smile and left.  
  
"Is something wrong?," Kaoru asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing," she replied with a smile and squeezed her hand.  
  
She smiled and look out the balcony.  
  
"What's that?," she asked excitedly as she pointed out the balcony where a large group of people were gathering.  
  
"They're performer," he replied as he look at the direction where she pointed.  
  
A moment later , the lady arrived holding a tray of chinese cuisine and tea. They ate the food while talking about stuff.  
  
**********  
  
After they ate , they left the restaurant. They continue pulling the horse on the street. There were amny vendors selling foods and woman stuff. A few ladies were ogling him as he walk holding Kaoru's hand.Some even winked to him as they walk pass them.  
  
Kaoru let go of his hand and huffed. She walked ahead of him. He smiled at her reaction and caught up with her soon. She was standing in a big crowd watching the earlier performance.  
  
"What made you mad?," he teased.  
  
"Nothing," she replied.  
  
"Jealous?," he asked with a grin.  
  
She huffed and continue watching the performance. There were a few ladies dancing in the middle of the crowd wearing very revealing clothes. After the performance ended, peoples clapped happily. They started walking around collecting money from the watchers.  
  
They stopped when they reached Kenshin. They were stunned by his beauty. This made Kaoru's ki rose up. They pushed Kaoru aside and took hook their hands around Kenshin's arms. Kenshin glared angrily at them when he saw that Kaoru had lost her balance and fell down when they pushed her none too gently.  
  
His eyes turned amber as he rose his ki to a very high level pushing those women off him without touching them.  
  
He knelt down beside Kaoru and touched her bleeding ankle. She winced and he quickly withdrew his hands. He picked her up and placed her on the horse in front of him. He glared at those women before he kick the horse and lost from their sight.  
  
**********  
  
"Are you okay?," he asked after they had seen the doctor. Her ankle had been wrapped with herbs.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied with a smile.  
  
He placed her on the horse as he pulled the horse guiding it along the street. He knew she would refused to call it a day even after her injury.  
  
"I still can walk you know?," she said as she crossed her arms on her chest.  
  
"Just rest," he said as he continue pulling the horse.  
  
She pouted.  
  
**********  
  
Something caught her attention a moment later. She grin and got down from the house. Kenshin turned around and look at her.  
  
"What are you doing?," he asked with a frown.  
  
She simply grin and ran off to a nearby vendor. He sighed and followed behind her.  
  
She stared at a piece of thin strap. It was a white ribbon with a tiny violet on the end of it. She turned to look at the other accessories when she felt someone pulled on the chopsticks on her bun causing her hair to tumble down her back.  
  
"What are you doing?," she said with a pout. He simply smile at her and tied her hair up into a ponytail with the white ribbon she had been staring at She smiled as he paid the vendor.  
  
She pulled on both his cheek.  
  
"Oro" he said as he sweatdrop.  
  
"Oro?," she said with a raised eyebrow. he blushed and she ran off laughing.  
  
"Hey," he called out as he chased after her.  
  
He caught up with her after ten minutes and placed his arms around her waist to prevent her from running away again.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Don't you run off again," he warned her with a frown.  
  
"Why?," she asked childishly.  
  
"What if I lost you?," he asked again.  
  
"Then go find your 3000 mistress," she said while smiling.  
  
He sighed. After all , she was jealous.  
  
**********  
  
Night came.  
  
"Where are we going?," she asked when she noticed Kenshin leading them into the forest.  
  
He smiled down at her and continued their journey.  
  
They reached the deep forest about 30 minutes later where there were a lake with bamboo tress around it. The moonlight was reflected on the lake beautifully.  
  
"How did you know this place?," she asked curiously as they got down form the horse.  
  
"I came here before when I was still a kid," he replied as he set their camp.  
  
"I'm going to get some wood stay here," he said with a smile and left into the darkness.  
  
**********  
  
He came back a moment later carrying some wood. She had fallen asleep on the grass. He smile at the sight. He picked her up and place her in the camp while he set a fire outside the camp.  
  
He entered the camp for some rest and noticed her shiver from the cold. He took off his cloak and draped it on her shoulder.  
  
She awoke immediately. She was face to face with Kenshin .He was hovering over her form. She quickly got up from her position knocking him over.  
  
He winced as he rub his forehead and nose.  
  
"You gonna knock my head off," he said with teary eyes.  
  
"You scared me," she yelled.  
  
"Fine , fine,"  
  
She yawned and laid back down and cover herself up with a his cloak. He smile as he too join her a moment later.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru awoke the next morning. Kenshin was still asleep beside her.She smiled as she tiptoed to their luggage. She took out a blue dress similar to her s and headed towards the lake.  
  
"It's such a nice morning," she said as she stretched.  
  
She looked around her. Nobody. She undressed and got into the lake.  
  
Kenshin awoke minutes later. He patted beside him. Nothing. She was gone. He got up quickly and headed outside.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ now everybody knows what gonna happen next I bet...  
  
Dark Angel ~ I'm really really sorry for making you wait..and you even  
review me 5 times in a chapter...i've been in fever for about more  
than a week..i'll try to update another chapter by this week if I'm free..  
  
marywolfe32 ~ thanks for reading and reviewing..  
  
himiko yuy chang ~ well it have to depends on the readers.most readers don't review..  
Anyways thanks for your compliment..and ur review too..  
It doesn't matter I only have 43 reviews.I'll still continue it..  
  
dooP ~ thanks for ur review and okay I'll try updating it earlier..  
  
EbonyFox ~ Sorry about my grammar...i'm not really good in English..  
n thanks for ur review..  
  
Silver Goddess1 ~ Thanks for liking my story..  
  
hana ~ thanks.I'll surely continue it..  
  
lastly..  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS..!!!!!!! 


	8. Lost

Chapter 8 ~  
  
**********  
  
"Where is she?," Kenshin thought worriedly but his thought were soon cut off when he stopped in front of the lake.  
  
There she was , undressed playing with those clear cold water. He stood rooted to his spot with pink cheeks. She turn around and face him in a surprised expression.  
  
Then , she screamed.  
  
"Turn around , Kenshin" she yelled angrily.  
  
Kenshin turned away immediately blushing furiously. Kaoru glared at his back while she got dressed.  
  
After she got dressed , she walk behind him and knock on his head hardly. She was still blushign like mad.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just worried I thought you lost," he murmured his apology while still as red as a tomato.  
  
"Apology not accepted," she said with gritted teeth and left.  
  
**********  
  
About an hour later , Kenshin were walking behind Kaoru following her down the busy street. She was still angry with the morning incident and had not spoken to him since then.  
  
He sigh. She walked ahead of him with steam coming out from her ears.  
  
"That baka how dare he peep on me," she thought angrily while blushing.  
  
Just then , she heard the cries of a child nearby. She turned the corner and walked into the other street. There she was a little girl around the age of 6 crying.  
  
On the other side , Kenshin was having a hard time following her. The street was so crowded and he was guiding a horse which harden his journey. Kaoru was lost from his sight.  
  
He pushed through the crowd with gritted teeth trying to look for her. Unbeknownst to him , Kaoru had turned the corner but he was still walking forward.  
  
"Why are you crying?," she asked gently as she crouched down so she was on the same level as the little girl was.  
  
"I lost my mommy," she murmured as more tears fell from her red puffy eyes.  
  
"Well now stop crying we'll look for your mommy together okay?," Kaoru asked softly with a smile.  
  
The little girl nodded with a smile as she rub away her tears.  
  
So , Kaoru took hold of the little girl hand and lead her away.  
  
**********  
  
"Shit! Where did she go?," Kenshin cursed inwardly as he was still pushing through the crowd..  
  
Soon , he reached the end of the street but there was still no sign of Kaoru.  
  
On the other side , Kaoru was walking with the little girl looking for a woman around 28 with straight long hair and a green dress.  
  
It was almost sunset.  
  
"Look is that your mommy?," Kaoru asked as she pointed towards a green dressed lady.  
  
"Yes," she replied just before she ran off towards her mother.  
  
"Yuri where have you been? I was looking for you," the woman said with teary eyes as she hugged her daughter.  
  
Kaoru walked towards them with a smile. How she envied her for having a mother.  
  
"Mommy this nice lady helped me," Yuri said with a smile as she tugged on Kaoru's hand.  
  
"Thank you so much how can I ever repay you?," The woman asked with a smile.  
  
"No it's okay I have to get going now bye," Kaoru replied with a smile as she hugged Yuri and left with a wave.  
  
**********  
  
The sun was setting now. Kaoru was wondering down the street alone.  
  
"There seems to be something that I was forgetting what was it?,"she thought inwardly with a frown.  
  
She stopped on her track immediately as she realized she had lost Kenshin. She turned around and began walking back towards the street earlier.  
  
She ran and ran until she reached the street but there was no sign of Kenshin. Most of the shops and restaurant had close since it was getting dark.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?," she cursed herself out loud.  
  
Then the worst came it started to rain heavily. She ran and ran again looking for shelter.  
  
She stopped outside a restaurant with wet clothes and hair. She was shivering from the cold. She knock hesitantly on the door.  
  
Minutes later , the door opened to reveal a beautiful lady around the age of 30. She was wearing a red dress which reveals her shoulder with red lips and elaborate hairstyle.  
  
"Young lady what are you doing here?," she asked with a confuse expression.  
  
"I was wondering if I could stay for the night I had lost sight of my companion," Kaoru explained just before she fainted.  
  
The lady was shocked and quickly ordered for her servants to bring her in.  
  
**********  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin called out her name hoping she was nearby as he wondered down the street not caring for the weather.  
  
Soon , around 30 guards appeared and bow before him. In the middle of them all , stood Sano.  
  
"Sano , why are you here?," he asked with a glare.  
  
"You see Kenshin the ministers were worried for your safety so..," he was cut off.  
  
"So you were asked to followed me," he finished it off for him.  
  
Sano smile sheepishly as he stood beside Kenshin.  
  
A few guards shielded Kenshin with a few umbrella.  
  
"Kaoru's lost," Kenshin said in a voice no higher than a whisper.  
  
"I know but I was not suppose to appeared but since it was getting late and jouchan was still missing I have decided to break the orders," Sano explained.  
  
Kenshin nodded grimly.  
  
"Guards go look for Lady Kaoru. She's still out here in the rain. This is an order," Sano commanded them as he and Kenshin walked towards the carriage nearby.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning , Kaoru awoke with a spinning head. She tried to sit up but as she was still weak she fell back down with a thud.  
  
"I see you're awake," the lady from yesterday said with a smile as she sat down on a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay for the night I need to go now," she said weakly as she sat up on her bed.  
  
"No you're still weak you have a fever just rest," the lady said with a frown.  
  
"But.," Kaoru protested.  
  
"No but," she replied sternly as she pushed her down gently on the bed.  
  
Kaoru murmured her thanks and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
The woman smirked and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
That night , Kaoru got down from the bed and got dressed into a dress that had been given to her by Madam Yin the lady that had saved her yesterday.  
  
"I need to look for Kenshin or he'll get worried," she thought inwardly as she walk out of her room.  
  
She was dressed in a light yellow dress with a dark green sash. It was sleeveless with another layer of transparent purple outer coat that reached her ankle. It had small silver flowers on the sleeves.  
  
"I thought woman from this world was not supposed to reveal their arms," she said to herself fingering the transparent fabric.  
  
She walked along the corridor and looked down towards the middle of the restaurant which was located downstairs. She gasped.  
  
There were a lot of young women laughing and drinking with their customers. Some were even half undressed.  
  
She soon realized what this restaurant actually was. It was a whorehouse. That was why Madam Yin was always in revealing clothes.  
  
A hand on her shoulder make her jumped up in surprised.  
  
"Kaoru," Madam Yin greeted her with an evil smile.  
  
Kaoru turned around and offered her a forced smile.  
  
"Madam Yin thanks for your help I need to go," Kaoru said while trembling slightly.  
  
She was almost to the stairs when someone caught her arms roughly pulling her back towards her room.  
  
"Let me go," she yelled as she started kicking them.  
  
They pushed her into her room and closed the door. All that was left in the room was a few man that she assumed was guards , Madam Yin and her.  
  
"Why?," Kaoru asked with hands that were trembling with anger.  
  
"You owed me therefore you have to work for me to repay your debt," she said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll never work for you," she yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh yes you will I have the contract," she said with a smirk.  
  
"No. I never signed any contract," Kaoru protested.  
  
"Yes you will now," she said just before the guards grab her.  
  
One of the guards took out a knife and cut her thumb so that a few drop of bloods appeared. She winced as she tried to get out of their hold but in vain they were too strong for her.  
  
Madam Yin approached her and place her thumb on the piece of contract so that her fingerprint was printed there.  
  
Then , the guards release her as she slide to the floor with wide teary eyes.  
  
"Now you are mine," Madam Yin said with an evil smile and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ hehhehehe long time no see..  
sorry for the short chapter and I promise next time  
will be a very interesting chapter...  
  
Dark Angel ~ I think at first you have a big misunderstanding I'm not  
starting my story all over again..perhaps there was a problem  
with fanfiction.net at the time you were reading it so you couldn't  
see the chapter I have updated but luckily you did continue reading  
my story...thanks for ur support and sorry for the late update...  
school had started and there's some problem I need to deal with...  
  
Ai ~ ummmm..i'm really sorry if I couldn't update it often...i'm  
busy with my schools homework..but I'll try to update it around  
once in 2 weeks...if I could hhehehehe  
  
dooP ~ thanks for reading n sorry for the late update  
  
Friend of Inuyasha+Kagome ~ hehehheheh but at least I never let Kaoru hit her  
beloved Kenshin...only once though on his head..  
hehhehehe  
  
Someone ~ thanks for reading and if you have any nice story please do send it to me..  
  
Neko-senpai ~ hehheheheh I never really bother about that baka word Kaoru used  
towards Kenshin afterall fushigi yuugi was just the same isn't it?  
  
baka ~ wow thanks for reviewing my every chapter..and yeah this is sort of  
like fushigi yuugi..  
  
kasshin ~ thanks for all those who reviewed my story after reading and  
those who did not review , I thank you all for even reading it... 


	9. The Glow of the Crystal

Chapter 9 ~  
  
**********  
  
"Kenshin you need to eat," Sano said with a sigh.  
  
They had been staying in a nearby inn while the guards were out searching for Kaoru. It's been a day and it was still raining out there.  
  
Kenshin simply ignored Sano while continue gazing out the balcony looking for any sight of Kaoru.  
  
"I'm going out to look for her," Kenshin said in a low tone as he started walking towards the door.  
  
"No you're not. It's raining heavily out there," Sano said with a frown.  
  
Kenshin ignored him again and continue walking out of the room. Just then , something hard came knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Sorry man if I don't do that , you'll get sick," Sano said as he picked him up and headed back to the room.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile , Kaoru was burning up with fever from the previous day. Madam Yin was very mad at this.  
  
"She was suppose to serve men tonight," she thought angrily.  
  
Kaoru was lying on the bed face flushed. She kept muttering Kenshin's name in her sleep.  
  
"Damn very well no matter what happened , she'll be serving men tonight," she said to no one in particular.  
  
*********  
  
It was almost sunset that Kenshin woke up.  
  
He sat up on the bed while clutching on his painful neck. Sano was standing by the door looking at him grimly.  
  
"You bastard how dare you do this I have to find Kaoru," Kenshin yelled angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry pal I have the responsibility to care for your health," Sano replied with a sad tone.  
  
"Responsibility? I have the responsibility to look for her too I promise her that I'll protect her no matter what happen," Kenshin said in a very low tone.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"I promise you that I'll protect you no matter what happen," Kenshin whispered while hugging Kaoru.  
  
"As long as you're by my side , I'll be fine," Kaoru replied with a smile.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
"Perhaps you're right I was too selfish," Sano replied as he shook his head.  
  
"I'll be going now," Kenshin said in a tone that make it impossible to say no.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm not a whore!," Kaoru said in a very angry tone while sitting on the bed clutching on her burnign forehead.  
  
"I don't care what you think you're mine now," Madam Yin said with a smirked as she ordered servants to dressed Kaoru for the night.  
  
No matter how much Kaoru tried to protest , she was in no condition to fight back. She was still so weak from the fever and she had never had anything for breakfast yet. She was beginning to wonder if they had starved her purposely.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin was walking on the street with rain pouring down heavily on him. He kept calling for Kaoru's name hopping she was nearby.  
  
"Damn it! where is she?," he yelled angrily as he punched his fist on the wall on the street.  
  
"Calm down Kenshin Let's search house by house," Sano suggested.  
  
*********  
  
It was night now and Kaoru was dragged out of her room to the balcony where many men were staring up at her with evil smiles.  
  
She was dressed in dark blue tube with a long skirt that reach her ankle with another layer of seen through white robe. She was forced on some makeup too and half her hair was tied up while the others left cascaded down her back.  
  
"Now this is out new server name Shang," Madam Yin introduced her to the crowd.  
  
Kaoru gasped at her new name.  
  
"She'll be serving the one who paid the most for her tonight," she continue on with a smirked.  
  
"No!!," Kaoru yelled angrily just before she was dragged back into her room by the guards.  
  
She was thrown back into her room and a clik was heard as the door locked.  
  
She was starting to feel scared. How was she supposed to escaped right now? She was sick and there's so many guards out there.  
  
From her room , shouting of prices could be heard. She cupped her ears as she started to cry.  
  
**********  
  
About an hour later , the worst came , it was time for her. A huge looking man came in. He was kind of drunk and had hairy arms making Kaoru trembled.  
  
She backed away from him in instinct until she hit the wall.  
  
"What are you afraid of?," the man said in a tone that made her shivered.  
  
"Get away from me," she yelled.  
  
The man approached her holding a cup of drink she assumed was wine while laughing.  
  
"I said get away from me," she yelled again as she started to run away from him.  
  
But a pair of strong arms came and grab her waist before she could move. Then , she found herself pinned to the bed with him on top of her.  
  
"Let me go or else Kenshin'll kill you," she said with fear in her tone.  
  
"Kenshin's who's that?," he said with a smirked just before he forced the wine into her mouth causing her to choked on the sudden action.  
  
"Now you'll be mine without any trouble," he said as he started to pulled on her sash.  
  
She was staring to get numb. She couldn't move a limb at all. How helpless she felt.  
  
"Kenshin , where are you?," she sob as the man pulled her sash free tossing it away from her.  
  
**********  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin yelled as he sensed her fear.  
  
"She's in trouble I could hear her," Kenshin said with panicked tone.  
  
Sano looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Where are you Kaoru?," he yelled again.  
  
Suddenly , his pendant started to glow with bright blue light.  
  
"What the..," Sano trailed off.  
  
"It's the pendant it's what connect both of us together it's showing me where she is," Kenshin said as he started to run towards where the lights guided him to.  
  
In just about a second , he reached to a stop. He looked up towards the shop and gasped. Horror filled him whole as he read the signboard. It's a whore house.  
  
Without a second thought , he burst in causing all presense to look at him in shock.  
  
"Mister , would you like some company?," Madam Yin greeted him as a few whore started to grab at his hands.  
  
"Get off me!," he yelled angry just before his ki pushed them away form him causing them to tumble onto the floor.  
  
He then proceeded to where the light guided him. He ran up the stairs and stopped in front of a room. He burst into the room and what he saw made his ki grow into an impossible level.  
  
**********  
  
"Geez that Kenshin," Sano thought inwardly as he and the other guards rushed towards his direction. They were still on the street.  
  
*********  
  
There she was lying on the bed with a man on top of her trying to tear her clothes. She was crying as her shoulder and cleavage was exposed.  
  
In just a flash , the man was throw off her onto the ground as he held Kaoru in a tight embrace holding her face close to his chest.  
  
"Damn bastard how dare you touch her," he yelled angrily.  
  
"Who the hell are you?," the man said with a mocking tone just as Madam Yin rushed into the room.  
  
"Kenshin I thought that I was gonna..," she trailed off as she cried on his chest.  
  
"Shhhh..it's okay now," he said with a gentle tone as he patted her hair.  
  
"Just who the hell are you to burst into my shop and ruined my business?," Madam Yin said angrily.  
  
"What do you mean by business? She's not your property," Kenshin said in a low tone causing them to shiver while he glared at them with burning amber.  
  
"What's going on Madam Yin?," the man shouted at her.  
  
"I have the contract," Madam Yin said with a confident tone.  
  
"She forced me into it Kenshin , they even drug me so I wouldn't be able to move," Kaoru said with teary eyes.  
  
This enraged him even more. How dare they treat her that way. How dare they hurt what was his.  
  
"You'll be dead," he hissed angrily just before Sano with the other 30 guards rushed into the room causing them all to turned their attention towards them.  
  
Sano looked at the couple on the bed , Kaoru who was in the arms of Kenshin crying as he took in all that had happened.  
  
"Your Highness , sorry for the lateness," Sano said with a bow while the 30 guards surround the room.  
  
Madam Yin and the man looked shock at this as they started to tremble.  
  
"Your Highness?," they both whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Arrest them," Kenshin commanded as he took off his cloak to wrap it around Kaoru.  
  
The guards bowed and quickly do as he commanded.  
  
Kenshin picked her up easily and headed outside.  
  
**********  
  
They reached the palace about an hour later. Both Madam Yin and the man was placed itno the dungeon first Kaoru was the first in his list.  
  
He carried her into their chamber and laid her down on his bed. She had stopped crying but she still felt numb from the drug.  
  
"Get the doctor," he ordered as he saw Misao rushing into his chamber.  
  
Misao left with a bow without another word since she could see something was not right with Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin sat on the bed beside her holding her hands wiping her face off the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Why?," Kaoru asked confused.  
  
"It's all my fault I should have protected you," he replied sadly.  
  
"No this is all my fault I should be able to protect myself," she said as tears fell from her eyes again.  
  
He wiped them away with his thumb.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin looked into her eyes as a response.  
  
"Hug me," she said with a blush.  
  
He stared at her dumfounded. She had never ask him for that before.  
  
"Please I was scared," she said as her lips quivered.  
  
Without a second thought , Kenshin brought her close to him with a sad smile.  
  
*********  
  
Dark Angel ~ how could you do this to me?? you glued me up on a chair???  
*sob sob* hahhaahaha..i was just joking  
hey I updated it specially for you you know??  
You really scream?? wow..you should record it for me...  
hahahhahaha...tx for ur support..  
to tell the truth..i love this chapter..anyway.  
I was so tired now..byebye..  
  
dooP ~ hheheheh tx for the support and review..pls continue reading.. 


	10. Nightmares That Reflects My Past

Chapter 10 ~  
  
**********  
  
The doctor arrived a few minutes later in a rush. Misao lead the doctor into the emperor's chamber hurriedly. The doctor placed his equipment down and rushed to bow to the emperor.  
  
He was sitting on the bed and wrapped tightly in his arms were Kaoru. As usual , a golden thread were placed around Kaoru's wrist and the other end of the thread were given to the doctor by Misao.  
  
It was the rule of the palace that no man are allowed to touch the emperor's mistress. The emperor's bed were shielded with half seen through white cloth.  
  
The doctor read her pulse with the golden thread outside the bed curtain.  
  
"How is she?," Kenshin ask in a low tone as he glanced at the frowning doctor.  
  
"Your Highness , the lady's body was very weak. May I know what have she eaten?," the doctor ask with a slight bow.  
  
"She was drugged," he replied with gritted teeth.  
  
"Your Highness , she'll be fine by a week time as long as she gets her rest but....," he trailed off.  
  
"Go on,"he urged impatiently.  
  
"There'll be some side effect from the drug," the doctor replied.  
  
"Just continue on," Kenshin growled as Kaoru winced a little at his tone.  
  
"The lady will probably have some nightmares," he replied.  
  
Kenshin nodded and the doctor were dismissed.  
  
"Kenshin , I wanna take a bath," Kaoru pleaded.  
  
"No. You're ill," he replied sternly.  
  
"I want to.....I feel dirty," she explained as she look away.  
  
He sighed as he ordered Misao to prepare her a bath.  
  
**********  
  
The bath was prepared in a big tub in Kenshin's chamber.  
  
"Kenshin how am I supposed to take my bath here?," Kaoru said with a frown.  
  
"I'll stay behind the screen," he replied as he led her towards the tub.  
  
"But...," she protested as she sat at the tub's side.  
  
"That's final or do you prefer that I stay and wash your back?," he asked with a grin.  
  
Kaoru blushed as red as his hair as she started throwing things at him.  
  
He avoided them all and rushed towards the other side of the screen while she started undressing.  
  
"That baka," she muttered as she got into the hot water.  
  
**********  
  
During midnight ,  
  
Kenshin awoke when he felt Kaoru grip onto his shirt a little too tightly. He looked down onto her twisting form.  
  
She was having her nightmares. Her face were full of sweats while she kept muttering thigns that he doesn't understand.  
  
'Don't'  
  
He tried to wake her up but in vain.  
  
'Please no'  
  
He shook her a little harder but still she remain deep in sleep.  
  
'Don't touch me'  
  
His eyes turned amber when he realized what her nightmares were.  
  
'Yazawa why , why did you do that to me?'  
  
His eyes open wide in shock. She wasn't dreaming about the earlier incident.  
  
'I thought you were my friend how could you betrayed me?'  
  
She continue twisting and turning in her sleep.  
  
"Kaoru please wake up," Kenshin pleaded.  
  
Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she kept muttering words.  
  
Suddenly , as if the Sapphire and Amethyst pendant heard his plead , it glowed brightly on both their neck. Visions started to appeared in his mind as he shut his eyes tight.  
  
He was in a weird building. Everywhere were white. As he kept walking , he make out two figures. There were a younger Kaoru probably around two years ago with a guy around her age.  
  
'How could you do that to me I thought we were friends' Kaoru yelled.  
  
'Friends? It was all a bet' the guy replied.  
  
'Why' she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
He smirked and suddenly , without her noticing she was pinned to the wall. Her wrist were in his tight grip.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked with fear in her tone.  
  
'It was also part of the bet' he replied as he started tearing her clothes.  
  
Seeing this , Kenshin started running towards them but was blocked by an invisible wall. He punched helplessly on the wall trying to save her.  
  
'No don't' she pleaded.  
  
Kenshin had never felt this helpless before. How he hated himself for it. Tears were pouring down her cheeks endlessly yet he was standing here being able to do nothing.  
  
'Hey what do you think you're doing?' a male voice was heard and he quickly snapped his head up.  
  
There was a man around 40 holding a torchlight.  
  
'Nothing we were just playing' the guy replied as he let go off Kaoru who sink to the ground still crying.  
  
'It doesn't seem like a game to me' the man said as he glared at him.  
  
The guy simply smile nervously and ran away leaving them both.  
  
Kenshin sighed in relief at least she was safe now. Then in a flash of light , he was in a different place. It was crowded with girls and guys that wore similar clothes.  
  
"It must be her school," he thought inwardly.  
  
Then , Kaoru appeared walking alone along the corridor with head bowed.  
  
'Looks that's the girl who seduce Yazawa-kun'  
  
'Oh my how could she be so shameless'  
  
'They said , if it wasn't because the school guard came , she would have already stripped herself in front of him'  
  
'I didn't,' Kaoru yelled angrily as she started running away from them all.  
  
Then the bright light disappeared and when Kenshin opened his eyes , he was back in his own chamber with Kaoru sleeping in his arms.  
  
"It must be her past," he thought inwardly as he stared at Kaoru who was already stopped twisting in her sleep.  
  
*********  
  
kasshin ~ hey I knoe it's short but I'm so tired...  
  
Koishii Sweet ~ Thanks for reviewing.....  
  
dooP ~ tqtq for loving it.......  
  
rurouni madness ~ well it's just that I never bothered to change it I was just lazy...  
hehhehe.....afterall it's just the same .....  
  
Dark Angel ~ wow...you reviewed me for....let's see....19 times....  
Wow......happy belated birthday....you're only 11 I see....  
Anyway I took the name kasshin from 'Kamiya Kasshin Ryu'  
That's all...I'm a female age 16 this year on 12 august....  
I'm a chinese from Malaysia.....too bad I'm not from America...  
Anyway , you're funny and cute......I mean the way to talk...  
and I don' really understand what you meant by fanfiction.  
net removing my story to page three and don't worry I don't  
abandon story....although I did delayed my  
update for the other stories until this fic is almost done....  
anyway , this fic will be around the length of 25 chapters....  
  
girl in texas ~ hey at last I updated my story.....tx for ur support...  
keep reading please..... 


	11. For The Sake of Your Life

Chapter 11 ~  
  
**********  
  
Morning came , he had not had a peaceful sleep all night. He glanced down on his right. She was still sleeping.  
  
"She looks tired," he thought inwardly as he got down from the bed and got dressed.  
  
"There's things I need to take care off," he said to no one in particular as he walk towards the bed.  
  
He sat by the bed and touched her cheek. It was then he noticed something. The white ribbon that she used to tie around her wrist had came off.  
  
His eyes widened in shock as he grab her wrist causing her to awoke with a start. She sat up and noticed his gaze was not at her.  
  
She gasped as she pulled her hand back but failed under his tight grip.  
  
"Kenshin let me go," she yelled.  
  
"Why did you cut yourself?," he asked in a low tone as his eyes bore into hers.  
  
She remained silent as she turned her head away from him.  
  
"It's because of him isn't it? Yazawa," he asked.  
  
"How did you know about him?," Kaoru asked with wide eyes.  
  
He tell her about what had happened last night. When it was all over , tears fell from her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay now," he whispered to her as he laid her back down.  
  
"Now rest," he said as he started to leave the room.  
  
"Where're you going?," Kaoru asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll be right here there's something I need to take care off," he replied with a small smile.  
  
**********  
  
About an hour later , Kaoru woke up and sat up on the large bed. She look around her and noticed she was alone in the chamber. She was still wearing his loose robe after the bath last night.  
  
She smile as she got down from the bed quietly. She walk quietly to the table and pour herself a cup of tea just before she heard voices on the other side of the chamber.  
  
She walked towards the voices curiously until she reached the gold curtain that separate the sleeping room from the other side of the chamber.  
  
She peeked through the curtain and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Kenshin was in the other side of the room with the man and the lady in the whorehouse. He was standing and glaring down at the both of them who was kneeling and begging to be forgive.  
  
"Please Your Highness have mercy," the lady begged as she cried.  
  
"For hurting her , you'll pay with your life," Kenshin said angrily as he drew out his sword and raised it on the top of her head.  
  
The lady tremble in fear while the other man began begging furiously.  
  
"No," Kaoru screamed as she came out from the behind of the curtain and grab onto Kenshin's arm trying to stop him.  
  
"Kaoru," he softened when he saw her.  
  
"Why are you up? You're ill," he said with a frown.  
  
"Kenshin don't kill for me," she pleaded with teary eyes.  
  
He dropped the sword onto the ground and pull her into his arms. She hid her face on the crook of his neck while he growled at them.  
  
"Your lives are spared for her sake. Leave and never let me see you in my kingdom ever again," he said in a low and dangerous tone.  
  
The lady bow to them both thanking Kaoru. Just then , the other man picked up the fallen sword and thrusted it upwards.  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened wide in shock as she spread her arms open in front of Kenshin to block the blow. She closed her eyes but the sound of metal against metal was heard.  
  
When she opened her eyes , Kenshin was already infront of her with burning amber eyes.  
  
In an instant , the man was slashed into half causing both kaoru and the lady to scream in shock on the bloody scene.  
  
Kenshin threw the sword onto the bloody ground as he grab Kaoru and ordered for the guards to take the woman away and to clean up the mess.  
  
**********  
  
After it was all clean up , he sat her down on the bed and took a seat beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You could have been hurt because of me," she replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's all over now," he replied with a small smile.  
  
"But," she was cut off.  
  
"Kaoru , you're the one who could have been hurt. Promise me not to do that again," he said as he pulled her into his tight protective embrace referring to the way she tried to block the blow.  
  
She simply smile sadly as her answer.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ hey sorry for the late update....i'm busy.....  
  
kOreaNdrEamEr ~ heheeheh right poor kaoru...but at least she was saved.  
  
himesama16 ~ wow....you scared me with your 400 MORE......  
  
rurouni madness ~ tx....hope you wouldn't think of it as a boring story....  
  
dooP ~ hhehehe this is what next...sorry for the short chapter....  
  
Lucy loo ~ tx for loving it......I'm so happy.....  
  
Dark angel ~ hey tx for your reviews and sorry for the late update....i'm busy  
with my school , tuition, piano , violin and guitar classes.....NO there  
aren't anybody who passes away in my house and by the way when  
did I say that I'll discontinue this fic if there's someone who passes  
away in my family? hehehehe perhaps it's some other authur....  
my birthday is on the 12th of August.....Megumi is coming soon  
in a few chapters time....anyway , why don't you signed up and  
write your own story too? I don't really play ddr....try before but  
not really good at it....yes I read the WTWRAY it's great.....but  
somehow it's sad since it's too realistic...... could  
you please giv me ur email add.....maybe we could sign up a new  
author name and write a story together.....  
  
CoNfUsEdBaKa ~ tx for ur review....ur fren read it too? thank her for me pls....  
  
little sheep ~ tx for ur review....  
  
chibi-luna ~ tx....u like my story??? o.....i'm so happy...... 


	12. Hurt

Chapter 12   
  
The 26th day of the 7th month.......  
  
Kaoru awoke and patted the space beside her. It's empty.  
  
She opened her eyes and frowned. He had left her again. She sighed as she got dressed. Just then , a servant came in greeting her a good morning.  
  
"Could you get me a simple dress please?," Kaoru asked politely.  
  
The servant looked at her confused.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen today," she answered with a smile.  
  
The servants quickly bow and left to attend to her need.  
  
"Misao," Kaoru called out cheerfully almost scaring her with the volume.  
  
"Kaoru I bet you're gonna scare me to death someday," Misao said with a frown and a hand place on her chest.  
  
"Heehehhe sorry.....," Kaoru said with a grin.  
  
"So what brings you here?," Tae asked as she joined them.  
  
"Just thought to be visiting you girls and helping in the kitchen," she replied as she started helping them washing vegetables.  
  
"You know, His Highness wouldn't like it," Tae said as she stood beside her while rolling up her sleeve.  
  
"Don't bother about him," Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
"Did you guys get into a fight or something?," Misao asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Huh? Of course not. What I mean is that he's not a person who will not allow me to do what I like," Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
Both Tae and Misao smile at that.  
  
Kenshin was sitting by the lake alone deep in thought.  
  
'If only I was able to save you'  
  
He sighed.  
  
July 26th was the day that changed his life forever.  
  
'Sakura , Akane , Kasumi'  
  
It was almost sunset and yet Kenshin was not back yet.  
  
Kaoru was sitting alone on the bench in the garden opposite his chamber.  
  
She had been waiting for almost an hour now. She sighed.  
  
A few minutes later , she got up and headed towards the other side of the palace into his office.  
  
When she reached there , he was not there.  
  
"Where is him?," Kaoru asked the guard outside the office.  
  
"His Highness had only been in here for about 2 hours since he arrive in the morning," the guard replied with a slight bow.  
  
She was beginning to get worried. He had never left her alone like this.  
  
She headed back to his chamber in hope of finding him there.  
  
She reached there and pushed the door apart.  
  
"Kenshin," she called out happilly as she run towards him.  
  
His back was facing her while he sat on the table in the middle of his chamber.  
  
"Where have you been? I was worried," she said in a soft tone.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"Is something wrong?," she asked a she place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," he replied as he shrugged his shoulder away from her hand.  
  
It hurts. His action hurt her.  
  
"You could always tell me your problem Kenshin," she said with a soft smile trying to hide her pain.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Ken....,"  
  
"I said that there was nothing wrong!!," he yelled angrily.  
  
"Ken.....shin?," her voice was so soft he barely heard it.  
  
"I need to be alone," he said in a cold tone just before he turn around to face her with his angry amber eyes.  
  
But the sight of her made him regret what he had just said to her. Her eyes were red with tears. She was trying hard not to cry. Her cheeks were flushed.  
  
"I am only worried about you," she whispered just before she turned on her heels and ran out of the room her tears falling behind her.  
  
He gasped.  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
"Misao," Kaoru called out as she ran towards her friend and hugged her tightly.  
  
Misao was shocked. What was causing her to cry like that?  
  
"Kaoru what happened?," she asked trying to stop her tears.  
  
"Kenshin......he hates me now," she replied as she cry even harder.  
  
'Mou....what is that baka doing hurting her like this? It was just this morning that she was talking about him happilly'  
  
"Kaoru it's alright," Misao comforted her.  
  
Just then Kenshin voice echoed throught the empty corridor. He was calling for her.  
  
Kaoru gasped.  
  
"Misao I don't wanna see him now," Kaoru said as she pulled away from Misao.  
  
Misao nodded and ushered her towards the back door of the maid chamber.  
  
Seconds later , Kenshin came barging into the maids chamber.  
  
"Where's Kaoru have you seen her?," he asked worriedly as he gripped onto Misao's arm.  
  
"Oww....it hurts. What do you want from her? You hurt her," she yelled angrily completely forgotten his status.  
  
"I'm sorry please tell me," he begged with sad eyes.  
  
Misao felt sorry for him and pointed towards the back door.  
  
Kenshin thanked her and left right after Misao shouted  
  
"Make her cry again and I'll make you suffer no matter who you are!!!"  
  
She was running. She ran and ran until she tripped and fell. Her tears just won't stop. The only person who care for her hated her now.  
  
She wanted so much to just disappear and never to come out again.  
  
Her chest hurt. It's getting harder for her to breath.  
  
The last thing she saw before everything went black was the lake.  
  
He ran and ran. There was no sight of her. The palace was huge.  
  
'Where have you been?'  
  
Suddenly , memories flooded him.  
  
The lake.  
  
He ran towards the lake with his god like speed. He gasped when he saw her laying on the cold grass unconscious.  
  
"Kaoru," he yelled as he quickly scooped her up.  
  
Her cheeks were cold and she wasn't moving. Her breathing was irregular too.  
  
He rush her back to his chamber praying for her to be alright.  
  
Kasshin sorry I left it there......there'll be no review response now....  
it'll be on the next chapter.....I'm tired.....many things had  
  
happen in this 2 months....sorry for the late update....i'm exhausted..... 


	13. The Truth

Chapter 13

''''''''''''''''''

He sat by her side on the bed holding her hands as he think about what Misao told him moments ago.

"She doesn't need a doctor , Your Highness , she needs you," she said with a sad smile.

"A woman's body are deeply effected by their emotions , take care of her," she whispered just before she bow and left the chamber.

''''''''''''''''''''''

It was around midnight that she awoke. Everything was very familiar. She gasped when she realized she was back in his chamber on his bed. She jumped down from the bed and rushed towards the door just before she was pulled back by a strong arms.

She screamed.

"Let go!!" she yelled angrily.

"NO , listen to me," he said as he turned her around to face him.

"I don wanna listen to you,"she yelled.

"It's their death anniversary today," he explained.

Her head snapped up at that.

"Akane , Kasumi and Sakura who use to be my babysitter," he explained as he shield his eyes with his bangs.

Kaoru gasped.

"I caused their death," he whispered as Kaoru wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to," she said.

He nodded. Perhaps , someday he'll be able to get through that incident and tell her the story.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

In the morning , when Misao came into the room , the pair was still asleep on the bed.

She was sitting on his lap while he hugged her tightly , his back resting against the bed stand.

They both looked completely exhausted.

She smiled slightly as she crept out of the chamber.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A week had passed. Everything was perfect except..........

"Kaoru-chan just relax," Sayo scolded playfully.

"I can't. It's so hard," she protested as Sayo help up both her hand to positioned her to the right way of the dance.

It has been hours since they practiced and yet Kaoru seems to be in a very statue style state.

"So how's Kaoru doing?," the emperor's voice show up.

"Your Highness as you can see , she can't relax," Sayo said with a sigh.

Misao and Tae giggled.

"KENSHIN!!!!! why must I do this?," Kaoru screamed ready to punch him at anytime.

"Oro!,".

"Don't you dare oro me,"

"........".

The pair kept arguing as the three gals sit by the table in the middle of the garden sipping on some tea.

"I already said that you have no choice," he replied calmly.

She gritted her teeth and SPLASH......!!!!

The three of them turned their head on their direction and sweatdrop.

The emperor in in the middle of the lake with swirly eyes and there was even a piece of lotus leaf sticking on top of his head.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

The day has come for the moonlight festival. Everyone was very excited and happy except for......

"Kaoru-chan are you alright?," Tae shouted in concern.

Kaoru was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror while a servant was tying up her hair in a very complicated style. She was drinking from the bottle of perfume instead of the cup on the table.

"She was just nervous," Sayo explained with a giggle.

"The performance was about to start in 15 minutes," Misao announced to the three of them excitedly.

flashback

"Kaoru , what are you doing out here?," Kenshin asked sleepily as he walk towards her.

She was standing outside their chamber facing the starry starry night.

"I'm just......," she broke off.

"Nervous?," he asked with a chuckled.

She nodded with a blush.

"You'll be fine," he assured her with a smile.

A smile that gave her strength.

end of plashback

'I can do it' she remind herself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
